Muérdago
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Naruto sabía que moriría al dia siguiente, sin embargo tenía la satisfacción que Hinata por fin estaría con Sasuke y que además le había conseguido pareja a Konan. Ambos hermanos besaron a su chica correspondiente. -Naruto ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto Sakura. -Estoy muerto dattebayo Oneshot-SasuHina-ItaKonan-Feliz navidad


**Muérdago**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **Itakonan -¿SasuHina – ItaHina?

**Género:** Romance, humor, ¿Angust?

**Categoría:** T

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Universo: **Au – Ninja Wordl

**Aclaraciones: **

**1.-**Este es un regalo para mi amiga secreta del amigo secreto en NAP**, ****Ichinose Marcianita**

**2.-**Itachi nunca estuvo en Akatsuki.

**3.-** Danzou y Obito realizaron la masacre.

**4.-** Itachi y Sasuke se llevan bien, Sasuke no es un emo vengador, pero si amargado.

**5.-**De alguna manera extraña Sasuke tiene el mangekyou Sharingan

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Una gran capa de blanca y densa nieve cubría toda Konoha, en estas fechas. Aun a vísperas de la noche buena, las familias estaban en el ajetreo de la cena, regalos, decoración, etc. Siempre habían personas que dejaban todo a última hora, otras que ya estaban preparadas, con mucha anticipación y estaban Naruto y los Uchiha.

-Sigo sin entender, Itachi – Hablo el menor de los Uchiha. La situación era un poco extraña, pues Itachi había invitado rubio a pasar navidad con ellos. Sin embargo a Sasuke, no parecía agradarle la noticia.-¡Qué demonios hace el dobe aquí!

-Sasuke-teme, nunca pensé que pasaría la noche buena con ustedes. Gracias Itachi dattebayo.

No había pasado mucho, desde que Konoha se reincorporara por completo, del ataque de los Pain. Asimismo con la caída del líder de Akatsuki, dicha banda se desintegro.

Itachi, líder de Ambu de aquel entonces, descubrió los planes de Danzou. Al mismo tiempo que Naruto enfrentaba a Pain, Los hermanos Uchiha combatían contra el anciano.

-¡Eso huele muy bien dattebayo!- Gotas de saliva, caían desde la boca del futuro Hokage, mientras Itachi terminaba lo que sería la cena.- Itachi, si fuera chica. Me enamoraría de ti.

-….

Con un leve sonrojo, antes de las miradas horrorizadas de los hermanos Uchiha, Naruto por fin cerró la boca.

-Encima de dobe, también eres gay – Sasuke rompía el silencio. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Al pasar por el comedor principal, noto algo en la ventana - Itachi, tu cuervo tiene una nota...

-¿Una misión?- Se preguntó.

-Tsk… Tsunade es una vieja explotadora.

-Regresare lo más pronto posible, Sasuke – Respondió el mayor – El pavo estará en 20 minutos, no dejes que Naruto se le acerque.

Itachi, salió de casa inmediatamente. Comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado, hasta llegar con la hokage. Por otro lado Naruto y Sasuke:

-Teme, acabo de incitar a Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan dattebayo

-Hmph – El mangekyou Sharingan apareció en los ojos de Sasuke – Dime dobe… ¿Quién demonios te dijo que podías invitar personas a mi casa?

.

* * *

Itachi ya se encontraba a fueras de Konoha, debía encontrar al intruso que estaba rondando la villa. Normalmente seria trabajo de los guardianes de la entrada. Sin embargo habían sido derrotados, tal parecía que era un ex-miembro de Akatsuki.

_-Mande a unos Hyugas a buscarlo, pero no sirvió de mucho.- Hablaba la Hokage – Lamento tener que recurrir a ti Itachi, pero debemos evitar cualquier tipo de ataque el día de hoy._

_-Entiendo la situación Tsunade-sama._

_-Si vas a iniciar una pelea, procura hacer lejos de la aldea. – Agrego – No quiero alarmar a todos, por eso recuro a ti. Itachi._

_- Terminare pronto.- Concluyo, volteando hacia la puerta._

_-Escuche de Sakura, que ella y Hinata estarían en tu casa hoy. –Agrego la Hokage sonriendo.- Sabes que te pueden arrestar ¿no?_

_-No estoy interesados en niñas, Tsunade-sama – Respondió Itachi, Tsunade no puedo evitar sonrojarse antes la penetrante mirada oscura de Itachi.- Bueno, debo partir si quiero llegar antes que Sasuke, me haga tío._

Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación, no tenía ni idea donde se encontraba su objetivo. Todo estaba demasiado normal. Siguió escondido entre los arboles esperando, sin embargo parecía ser una pérdida de tiempo. Todo se encontraba cubierto de nieve. La noche eterna pintada por pequeños copos de nieve que iban cayendo llamaron su atención. Se sentía una increíble paz.

-Ya debe ser las 10- Se dijo… En ese instante escucho a alguien moverse.- Inmediatamente fue hacia los arbusto de donde se encontraba ese. Apenas llego sacudió la nieve, encontrando un gran bulto. Era una persona, una mujer para ser exactos. Itachi sin pensarlo la ayudo, estaba inocente.- Ella es…

En aquel momento las imágenes de la invasión de Pain llegaron a su mente, é se había enfrentado a ella. Ella era Konan, la única mujer en Akatsuki y presunta novia de Pain o al menos algo hacia le había comentado Naruto.

Ella no era una enemiga, sin embargo ¿Quién había atacado a los guardias de la puerta?

-No puedo llevarla a Konoha, entonces…- Recordó una antigua cabaña en una zona un poco más apartada. Era seguro que si la dejaba ahí, ella moriría – Luego regresare.

Sin esperar más la cargo y comenzó a ir entre los árboles, hasta dicho lugar.

* * *

[Ding Dong]

-Teme abre la puerta

[Ding Dong]

-…

[Ding Dong]

-…

[Ding Dong]

-¡Teme abre la puerta de una vez!

[Ding Dong]

-¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes? Y en mi propia casa…

[Ding Dong]

-¡Teme por favor debo estar listo para Sakura-chan!

Naruto se encontraba en el baño, cambiándose de ropa y de terminarse toda el agua caliente de los Uchiha, por otro lado Sasuke estaba terminando la cena. Aun molesto por tener que aguantar a Naruto. Mientras tanto tocando el timbre, estaba Sakura y Hinata. Ambos sorprendentemente habían conseguido permiso de pasar navidad en la casa de una "amiga". Si, ambas dijeron estar en la casa de la otra.

Habia pasado 1 hora desde que Itachi se fue y la mitad de la cocina de Sasuke había sido destruida. A pesar de todo, lograron llegar a un acuerdo, para arreglarlo antes que Itachi llegar, aunque Naruto ya lo tenía todo planeado.

_-hmph – Gruño molesto, ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir a Itachi que paso?- Dime ¿Cuál es tu último deseo…?_

_-¡Teme podemos arreglarlo hoy mismo! ¡Itachi no llegara hasta mañana dattebayo!_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Su voz sonó fría- Me parece extraño que a Hinata y Sakura le haya dado el permiso. Conociendo a Hiashi, al menos debió ser un mes de anticipación._

_-Bueno… etto veras… _

_-Lo tenías planeado._

_-¡Teme controla esos ojos! – Tomo una distancia prudente –Itachi vendrá mañana aun. Podemos pasar navidad con las chicas y arreglamos todo antes que llegue._

_-¡Amaterazu!_

Luego de varios intentos fallidos Sasuke había accedido y se encontraban en la situación actual. Finalmente Sasuke suspiro y abrió la puerta. En ella estaban Sakura y Hinata, Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo, como los que usaba antes, pero sin mangas y chaqueta negra. Hinata por otro lado llevaba su vestimenta habitual.

-Buenas noches Sasuke/Uchiha-kun- Saludaron ambas, Sasuke la dejo pasaron. Ella reprimieron la risa al verlo con delatan que decía "Mon"- ¿Dónde se encuentra Itachi-san?- Pregunto Hinata, Sakura sonrió molestándola con los dedos- Hinata-chan, no pensé que te gustaran mayores.

-Se fue de misión.

-B-ueno… arigatou Uchiha-kun

-¡Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!- Saludo Naruto – Ya casi está todo listo.

Sasuke algo fastidiado regreso hacia la cocina.

-U-ch-iha-kun déja-me ayudarte…

Ambos entraron a la cocina, dejándolo solos a Naruto y a Sakura en el comedor.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Sumimassen…-Dijo apenada- N-no de-eseaba estar con ellos.

-Hmph – abrió el horno – Deberías saber que no tienes oportunidad con Itachi.

-Yo… no- ella lo metido un momento, no tenía que darles respuestas a "su" Uchiha-kun. –olvídalo…

-Hmph

* * *

No hace mucho que habían llegado, ella aún seguía inconsciente. Él la recostó sobre la cama que yacía en una de las esquinas y encendió la chimenea. El cuerpo de la joven se encontraba muy frio, Itachi no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué hacía sola en las afueras de la aldea? Bajo tanta nieve. ¿Ella había ataco a los guardianes?

-Konan: mano derecha de Nagato Uzumaki en Akatsuki , líder de Amegakure y novia viuda del cuerpo principal de Pain –Le parecía tan extraño que una mujer que se veía tan delicada y frágil fuera así-Hmph

Acaricio su piel como si fuera la de un bebe, era tan suave. Su cabello azulado, brilla con la luz que generaba la fogata.

_-No estoy interesados en niñas, Tsunade-sama_

Tal vez esto se pondría un poco feo, ya solo faltaba una hora para noche buena.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo te ira?

-No… no, no me dejen…- Su voz temblaba-Yahiko…Nagato…Jiraija-sensei.

Él la observo, recordó las pesadillas que tenía Sasuke, luego de la masacre hacia su clan. Se acero a ella, acomodándola bien sobre la cama.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Sus pensamientos se vieron totalmente interrumpidos completamente, volteo a verla. Sin embargo lo primero que recibió fue un corte con una hoja de papel. Itachi quiso reaccionar, pero parecía que él hubiera caído en su genjutsu. Esos ojos ámbares…. ¿Por qué no activa su sharingan?

-¿No vas a responder?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.- Responde o tendré que matarte…

Una gran amenaza, pensaba el Uchiha. ¿Desde cuantos los miembros de Akatsuki preguntaban? Activo el Sharingan.- ¿Uchiha?

-Soy Itachi Uchiha- Respondió - ¿Por qué estas rondando Konoha?- Su Sharingan se trasformó en mangekyou

-¿Crees que me asustan tus ojos Uchiha?

-Mmmm- Desactivo su Sharingan observando por la ventana – Debe faltar 3/4 de hora.

-¿Para? – Pregunto ella.

-Es noche buena.- Respondió suspirando – ¿Qué hacías tirada en la nieve? No creo que un ángel de nieve ¿no?

-No es tu problema…

-Lo es, por ti estoy aquí. – Suspiro nuevamente – No esperaba recibir navidad con una ex-criminal.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a quedar?

-La nieve, que tu ropa esta mojada y que no tienes a donde ir.

Efectivamente su ropa estaba mojada debido a la nieve, agradeció internamente que su ropa fuera oscura, con un color claro, se le veía todo y el sujeto a su lado no le daba la suficiente confianza.

-¡achu!- Estornudo.

-Salud- Dijo el Uchiha sacándose el chaleco verde de la aldea. Ella inmediatamente lanzo hojas de papel contra él .Estaba muy equivocado que se dejaría violentar, pero esas se quemaron durante la trayectoria. Itachi le lanzo el polo que llevaba y nuevamente se colocó el chaleco- Si vuelves a atacarme otra vez, pasaras el resto de la noche en un genjutsu.

Ella ignoro lo dicho por Itachi, asimismo se negó a ponerse el polo de pelinegro. Nuevamente lo ataco, haciendo que este perdiera la paciencia.

-Tsukiyomi…

* * *

Ya faltaban tan solo escasos 25 minutos para navidad, en la casa de los Uchiha todo iba en orden o al menos eso se aparentaba. Naruto y Sakura conversaban, mientras que Hinata se mantenía ayudando a Sasuke.

-Hyuga, pon la mesa- Ordeno.

Todo iba bien para Sasuke, ya había notado que Naruto les había tendido una trampa. Tendría su feliz navidad con Sakura y con él, sobretodo Sakura. Daba igual, pues no era problema de Sasuke, al menos eso creía.

[Crakc]

-Hyu…

Hinata entro corriendo a la cocina, Sasuke no pudo distinguir que me pasaba, pero acababa de salir por la ventana de su cocina. Inmediatamente fue a ver que sucedía en la sala y lo vio. Naruto se besaba con Sakura, él estaba acostumbrado, pero parece que la heredera de los Hyugas. No, ¿Acaso no estaba interesado en su hermano? Dejo el delantal aun lado y fue a buscarla. De seguro estaría llorando por ahí.

Y efectivamente, subió al tejado y la vio sentaba, mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Siento algo de pena, se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y bien?

-Sumimassen…

-¿Sabías que eran pareja?- Pregunto yendo al punto- Si, lo sabias no debiste haber venido. Además… ¿Acaso no te interesa Itachi?

-Etto, yo…

-¿Acaso finges que te gusta Itachi, para que Naruto no se aleje de ti? – Frunció el ceño, realmente estaba molesto- ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado rudo con ella, pero a él realmente le molestaba su actitud ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? No lo sabía, sin embargo no quería que llorara más en estas fechas. ¿Qué le pasaba a la Hinata torpe de siempre? ¿Por qué se comportaba como las descerebradas de la aldea? Que tanto odiaba él.

-Sumimassen…

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?- Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-P-odemos o-olvidarlo…- Parecía suplicar, ella realmente odiaba esa situación – Uchiha-kun, no deseo arruí…

-Solo Sasuke. ¿Entendido? – Sasuke se hecho en el tejado, observando el cielo – No quiero entrar.

-Si…pero ya no falta nada para las 12

-¿Te gustan los juegos artificiales?

-Si…¿Por?

* * *

- Es difícil pasar los días de vida que te quedan…

Itachi había logrado conversar con la mujer de ojos ámbares, a pesar de que casi se mataban hace unos momentos, luego de torturarla un poco con el Tsukiyomi. Ella termino accediendo a cambiarse y quedarse con él. Konan le explico porque había ido hacia Konoha, como fue ataca por confusión por los Hyuga y ahora se encontraba con él. Resulta que cierta "rata" o zorro, como le llamo Itachi, la había invitado a pasar navidad con él. Aunque parecía un plan demasiado elaborado para que lo ideara él solo. De seguro Sasuke también tenía que ver.

-No quiero dar pena- Detuvo su explicación, para ella era difícil .A pesar de lucir como una mujer fria y calculadora, que alguna vez fue una terrorista. Era muy dócil, a menos eso pensaba Itachi- Pero me asegurare que Naruto pague por esto.

-Faltan poco para las 12… - Itachi la ignoro, era estúpido continuar con el tema. No era una enemiga.- Vamos a fuera, creo que podremos ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Si…pero es imposible que los veamos.

-Hmph , no es problema. Sígueme

.

.

.

Ambos hermanos activaron su Susanoo al mismo tiempo. Las doce en el mismo instante y con una coordinación increíble ambos gritaron...

-¡YASAKA NO MADATAMA!

Las joyas del emperador se dirigieron hacia la noche acabando con su oscuridad, iluminada por la luz de los Uchiha, la navidad había llegado. Ambas chicas observaron impresionadas, a diferencia de las luces comunes están eran calidad…

-¡Teme, Hinata-chan feliz navidad!

-¡Sasuke-kun, Hina-chan feliz navidad!

-Feliz navidad Sakura. Feliz navidad dobe

-¡Feliz navidad!

-Bajen a cenar o ¿Estamos interrumpiendo?

El rostro de Hinata tomo un color rojizo increíble. Sasuke la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a bajar. Naruto y Sakura sonreían. Al llegar a la ventana, ambos se miraron victoriosos.

-¡Mira Sakura-chan! – Señalo al marco de la ventana, donde se encontraban Hinata y Sasuke.

-¿Qué cosa? –Se preguntaron los implicados.

-¡Cierto Naruto! .Es muérdago

Al mismo tiempo en la cabaña…

-Feliz navidad Uchiha.

-Solo Itachi. – Aclaro el portador del Sharingan- Feliz navidad para ti también.

-¿No habrá cena?- Ironizo, pasarla con él, era mejor que pasarla sola. Alzó la mirada hacia la cabaña- ¿Eso estaba ahí?- Señalo.

-No- Respondió- Es muérdago.

Un silencio incomodo los invadió, ella con un leve rubor hablo:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto ella, sin darle la cara.- ¿Eres mayor de edad?

-Sí, tengo 21. ¿Tú?

-25… el muérdago significa que me debes… besar.

* * *

-¡Debes besar a Hinata-chan!

-¿Por?

-Por el muerdago, Sasuke-kun- Sakura estaba complacida, mientras Hinata deseaba que la tierra la tragara…

Naruto sabía que moriría al dia siguiente, sin embargo tenía la satisfacción que Hinata por fin estaría con Sasuke y que además le había conseguido pareja a Konan. Ambos hermanos besaron a su chica correspondiente.

-Naruto ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Estoy muerto dattebayo

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas del Autor : Fue difícil u.u Feliz navidad atrasada para todos lml FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA


End file.
